The Secrets of all
by minorians
Summary: The titans find a girl who claims she was attacked by a werewolf but was not bitten, they find out she can also change into animals but she always goes missing once a month but why? rated for language
1. Chapter 1

**disclamer:** Yeah ok i don't own the Teen Titans or anything from it...

Ok this is my first TT fic and i am trying my best so reviews would be highly wanted

* * *

she kept running from everything. She knew she couldn't run from it forever-it was part of her liker her own shadow. No she wouldn't let it happen again, but she had to stop…but she was so close. She could see the lights of Jump City in the distance. So giving up she just turned on her flashlight and walked into the darkness of the cave.

-At the tower-

"Hey guys the computer is saying someone is in the cave where Ter- uh I mean where she is" That was close Cyborg almost said 'Terra', he should know well enough by now that every time someone said her name Beastboy would go into a rampage about how stupid she was to go to Slade's side and then it would always end up with Beastboy on the verge of tears and Raven having to calm him down. She was the only one who could make him feel better.

" Let me see the security camera" Robin said with interest. Cyborg clicked on the icon and the TV screen showed a black and white image of the inside of the cave and a small ray of light glimmering on the cold motionless body of Terra. There was a low growling herd and a black figure flashed passed the screen and then static.

"Well whatever it is it seems to be causing allot of trouble. Titans go!" So the team headed for the cave by there own means of transportation. Starfire Raven and Beastboy flew while Cyborg drove the T-car and Robin on the R-cycle.

They arrived at the entrance of the cave at about one minute intervals and walked into the undless darkness.

* * *

OOOOOOHHHHH it's a kinda almost cliffie... YAY. Ok i swaer i will update soon maybe even today...or maybe not caus i am a procrastinator

o,o

R+R JUST PUSH THE BUTTON!


	2. A girl?

**Hey Hey Hey well i did keep it up and i updateed tonight JOY!**

**Am I Odd: Thanks buddie for reviewing  ------- see he's a true fan **

**Ok here is my new chapie i know they have been really short so far and i am working on making them longer.**

* * *

They cautiously entered the cave as Cyborg turned on the light he had on his shoulder. It seemed quiet, to quiet **(A.N/ Such an over used line )**. The small clatter of a rock made them all jump into battle ready mode. Starfire's hands began to glow a neon green, a black aurora surrounded Raven's hands, Cyborg transformed his arm to the sonic cannon, and Robin flipped out one of his birdarangs, while Beastboy just stood ready to go. A distinctive low growl was herd and Cyborg tuned reveling what was hiding in the shadows. The entire team let out a gasp. Raven was amazed she read about these before in her books but never ever imagined them to be real. Starfire was just in aw she never heard about these creatures before. Robin just stood there transfixed to the ground at the sight of the enormous creature before him. Beastboy was mentally hitting himself for never thinking about changing into such a beast. Cyborg just let it slip past his lips but he never thought it would ever be true

"Werewolf". **(A.N/ It looks kinda like the werewolves from Van Helsing but not as huge and not as broad at he shoulders)** The mound of chestnut brown fur let out a howl to the moon that was showing through a hole at the roof of the cave and then ran into the crevice of a wall and the soft whimpering of a what sounded like a dog could be herd. Then came a scream of a girl, the Titans rushed to the opening to find a girl passed out on the rocky ground.

"Friends we must help her she must be in great need to be in such a state" Starfire said concerned.

"Maybe so but do you think it's safe?" Raven questioned. OF course she knew what she was thinking this is almost the same way it went with Terra accept she was awake, she wasn't going to be fool.

" She just looks like a homeless girl poor thing," Cyborg said sympathetically.

" Lets take her back to the tower she needs some bandages on those wounds," Robin said as she noted to the deep gashes on each of her arms.

" But what if that thing bit her?" Raven said she was not going to give in on taking in another 'innocent' looking teen.

" That's a chance we'll just have to take and look the moon is behind the clouds she'll be fine. Starfire help me get her to the T-car." Robin and Starfire carried the girl to the back seat of the T-car where a blanket was draped on her and she slept. The titans all head back to the tower and the girl was placed in the tower's hospital. Beastboy not wanting the girl to be alone when she woke up transformed into a cat and fell asleep next to her. Everyone in the tower slept with the same thing on there mind 'who is that girl, what is she doing here, and could she really be a werewolf?'

* * *

**See i told you this was short. So now jst R+R it's not all that hard just push the button **

**o,o**


End file.
